I Say I Love You And Then You Go
by Yayaoi
Summary: "Saranghae.""Saranghae? Apa itu? Apa semacam jenis software terbaru yang kau buat?"  Fict buat FDI, sori kalau telat. Warning inside. MxM


**Title : I Say I Love You And Then You Go**

**Disclaimer Death Note © Guru (?) ku yang hebat, Takeshi Obata-sensei and Tsugumi Ohba-sensei**

**Rate : K+ aja ah~ lagi ga mood bikin M #dibunuh**

**Genre : Romance ancur**

**Read This Warning kalau nggak mau tersesat (?) di fict ini!**

**Fict ini mengandung konten Boys Love atau Yaoi, dan fict ini gaje saya mengakui hal ini, dan disini banyak sekali Typo bertebaran layaknya bunga, ah dan karakter yang disini ada yang OOC! **

**Sudah mengerti? Kalau tidak suka dengan kriteria di atas, bisa kok ngeklik tombol **_**back**_**. Yang suka, silahkan baca dan menggeser scroll bar Anda kebawah!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wammy House. Sebuah panti asuhan besar yang terletak di ujung London, Inggris (A/N : _Gomen_, saya ngasal). Di panti asuhan itu, anak-anak di didik untuk menjadi manusia yang akan berguna untuk bangsa kelak dengan kejeniusannya. Ya, di Wammy House itu, mereka menampun beratus-ratus anak jenius. Itu semua berkat pendidikan yang diajarkan, ada juga yang emang sudah jenius dari lahirnya.

Seorang anak laki-laki berumur lima belas tahun tengah duduk di pinggir taman. Mata hijau nya menatap setiap gerak-gerik yang dibuatnya. Matanya tak kunjung lepas dari sosok berambut pirang itu, yang tengah bermain sepak bola bersama kawan-kawannya. Rambut pirangnya terlihat basah karena keringat justru membuat efek tersendiri bagi yang melihatnya. Bibirnya mengulum senyum saat sosok yang diperhatikannya tertawa riang.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat, Matt?" seorang anak perempuan menghampiri anak laki-laki yang dipanggil Matt itu.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Matt singkat. Matanya masih tertuju pada sosok yang diperhatikannya.

"Mello?" tebak si anak perempuan. Matt tersenyum.

"Kalau sudah tahu, kenapa kau bertanya Linda?" ucap Matt.

Sang anak perempuan yang dipanggil Linda balas tersenyum. "Kenapa kau tidak menyatakan perasaanmu padanya saja sih? Sudah tiga tahun lebih kau seperti ini dan aku mulai bosan melihatmu seperti ini terus," cerocos Linda.

"Entahlah, aku masih belum punya keberanian," kata Matt.

"Kenapa? Hanya mengatakan 'aku suka padamu, jadilah milikku' apa susahnya?" tanya Linda.

"Kalau aku di tolak bagaimana? Kalau setelah itu aku dibenci bagaimana?" kata Matt putus asa. Linda menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Itu 'kan urusan belakangan, kau nyatakan saja dulu perasaanmu. Memangnya kau tak merasakan perasaan yang mengganjal sekarang?" tanya Linda lagi.

"Tentu saja ada. Tapi aku hanya takut ia menertawai perasaanku. Kau 'kan tahu Mello itu bagaimana," ucap Matt, matanya memperhatikan tiap tetes keringat yang mengucur deras dari pelipisnya hingga membasahi wajahnya. Senyuman kegembiraan terpampang di wajahnya, mata biru langitnya seakan bertambah cerah ketika dia berhasil memasukkan bola ke gawang lawan. Mello, adalah nama dari segala keindahan itu. Keindahan yang mampu membuat Matt menelantarkan _PSP_ nya selama beberapa waktu.

Linda memandang sahabatnya maklum. Mello memang terkenal dengan sifat angkuh dan sombongnya selain temperamentalnya. Tak sedikit anak perempuan maupun laki-laki yang menyatakan perasaan padanya, tapi ditolak mentah-mentah disertai ejekan dan sindiran pedas dari bibir mungilnya, tentu saja membuat orang yang menyatakan perasaannya sakit hati.

"Aku sangat cinta padanya. Andai ada cara untuk menyampaikannya, cara yang tidak membuatku tersakiti," kata Matt.

"Tampaknya yang kau ketahui hanya rumus-rumus dan teori ya, kau sama sekali tidak mengerti cinta," ucap Linda. Matt mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Matt. Linda menghela nafas sambil memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Cinta itu butuh perjuangan. Tak peduli sesakit apapun itu, kalau kau berusaha sekuat tenaga kau pasti bisa mencapai cintamu. Cinta itu memang menyakitimu, tapi kalau kau diam saja seperti ini terus cinta akan makin menyakitimu. Matt, kalau kau memang ingin mendapatkan Mello kau harus berusaha, jangan seperti mereka yang sudah ditolak Mello lalu putus asa. Aku tahu kata-kata Mello memang pedas, tapi bukankah itu langkah awal kesukesanmu?" jelas Linda dengan senyum lembut terlukis di wajah manisnya.

Matt memejamkan matanya. Untuk beberapa saat ia terdiam, lalu ia mendengus dan tertawa pelan.

"Wanita memang sok tahu," gumamnya yang langsung dapat pukulan gratis dari Linda di kepalanya.

"Kami bukannya 'sok' tapi kami memang tahu." Linda tersenyum melihat sahabatnya yang sepertinya sudah mendapat pencerahan darinya.

.

.

.

Matt tiduran di kasurnya. Tangannya ia taruh di belakang kepalanya, matanya ia pejamkan. Hanya suara detik jam yang mengisi kesunyian ruangan itu.

Matt sedang menunggu Mello yang sedang memakan makan siangnya di lantai bawah. Ia dan Mello memang sekamar jadi ia tidak usah repot-repot menghampiri Mello untuk bertemu dengannya.

_Krieeet_

Pintu kamar terbuka. Matt masih memejamkan matanya, ia tahu kalau yang datang itu Mello.

"Mells," panggil Matt.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan 'Mells'!" bentak Mello dengan nada tinggi. Matt tersenyum.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan," kata Matt kali ini dengan nada serius.

"Baguslah, aku juga ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," kata Mello. Matt membuka kelopak matanya, lalu melihat ke arah Mello yang duduk dekat jendela.

"Kau duluan," kata Matt.

"L mati." Matt terdiam mendengar perkataan Mello, tanpa sadar ia menahan nafasnya. Namun ia menyembunyikan ekspresi kagetnya. L adalah seorang sosk panutan di Wammy House ini. Semua anak di Wammy House mengaguminya. Beberapa waktu yang lalu terjadi kasus pembunuhan berntai yang dilakukan seseorang yang dijuluki '_Kira_'. L dan beberapa pasukan Jepang sedang berusaha mengungkapan identitas asli Kira dengan taruhan nyawa. Namun tak disangka ternyata L terbunuh. Itu wajar, karena Kira memang ingin membunuh L yang menentangnya secara terang-terangan.

Mello memasang tampang masam. Matt tahu kalau dia adalah pengagum berat L. Dia selalu berusaha mengalahkan Near agar dapat disejajarkan oleh L atau mengalahkan L agar L mau memperhatikannya.

"Kira?" tanya Matt memecah keheningan. Tentu saja yang ia maksud adalah apakah L dibunuh Kira?

"Sudah pasti 'kan?" balas Mello dengan nada mengejek. Mata biru langitnya menunjukan pandangan membunuh.

"Aku akan pergi dari Wammy House malam ini. Aku akan menyelidiki kasus ini sendiri!" kata Mello lantang membuat Matt terperangah. Matanya membulat sempurna. Kali ini ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi kagetnya.

"Ma—Malam ini?" ulang Matt.

"Iya, kau bantu aku membereskan semua barangku, oke? Awas saja kalau tidak," ancam Mello. Mata hijau Matt memandang Mello lesu. "Oh ya, kau mau bicara apa, Matt? Sesuatu yang penting?" tanya Mello teringat akan Matt yang tadi mau mengucapkan sesuatu.

Matt menggeleng. "Tidak. Kurasa tidak penting. Kapan kau kembali?" tanya Matt. Sungguh, ia merasa bodoh menanyakan hal itu, padahal dia tahu kalau Mello tidak akan kembali ke Wammy House karena begitulah Mello. Kalau ia kabur dan kembali lagi ke Wammy House bukankah ia artinya menyatakan kekalahannya?

"Aku tidak akan kembali lagi ke tempat ini," jawab Mello persis seperti yang di perkirakan Matt. Mata hijau Matt tidak lagi bersinar, namun redup. Sebentar lagi Mello akan meninggalkannya? Padahal ia belum menyatakan perasaannya. Lidah Matt terasa kelu, ia tak bisa mengatakanya isi hatinya.

"Kau kenapa, _baka_? Wajahmu seakan kau sedang tersiksa?" tanya Mello menyadari ekspresi Matt.

'_Jangan pergi!_' teriak Matt dalam hati.

"Aku tahu sebenarnya dalam hati kau bersorak atas kepergianku," kata Mello.

'_Itu tidak benar! Aishiteru, Mells! Aishiteru! Kumohon, kalau kau pergi ajak aku bersamamu!_' batin Matt. Batinnya terus berteriak, namun multnya ta mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

"Ya, ya, kau bisa menguasai kamar ini. Akhirnya kau bisa menikmati kamar ini sendirian, kau puas?" kata Mello dengan nada dingin.

'_Tidak. Aku lebih suka sekamar denganmu. Aku suka melihat wajahmu saat kau sedang tidur. Mells, kumohon!_' Lidahnya tetap terasa kelu. Ia tak bisa mengucapkan isi hatinya. Hatinya sedih. Mello akan pergi meninggalkannya. Apa mereka akan bertemu lagi?

"Matt kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Seperti seseorang yang akan kehilangan kekasihnya saja," sindir Mello.

"_Saranghae_," satu kata akhirnya keluar dari bibir Matt. Mello mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"_Saranghae_? Apa itu? Apa semacam jenis _software_ terbaru yang kau buat?" tanya Mello. Matt menghela nafas. Ternyata Mello tidak mengerti bahasa Korea.

"Sudahlah, sekarang bantu aku menge_pack_ barang."

.

.

.

Matt dan Mello berjalan mengendap-endap melewati lorong kosong Wammy House. Tak ingin diketahui seorang pun, apalagi Roger. Saat mereka sampai di gerbang, Matt embantu Mello untuk memanjat gerbang.

"Mells," panggil Matt saat mereka selesai melempari baang-barang Mello keluar gerbang.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu! Itu sebutan untuk anak perempuan!" hardik Mello kesal.

"_Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae_, Mello," ucap Matt. Mello memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Lagi-lagi kau mengucapkan kata tidak jelas itu. Ayo, bantu aku memanjat gerbang sialan ini!" maki Mello. Matt menghela nafasnya.

"Mello, aku ingin ikut bersamamu," ucap Matt. Mello memandang Matt dengan tatapan heran, lalu berubah mejadi tatapan mengejek.

"Ikut denganku? Untuk mengurus diriku saja sepertinya akan susah, apalagi jika mengurusmu juga," kata Mello.

"Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Kau tidak mungkin menyelesaikan ini semua sendiri, Mello. L saja membutuhkan bantuan dari Kepolisian Jepang dan Watari bukan?" Matt memegang tangan Mello, walau ada perasaan takut karena dirinya akan dipukul Mello karena asal memegang tangannya. Tapi, anehnya Mello tidak memarahi Matt seperti biasanya saat Matt hanya menyentuh bahunya saja. Ia menatap Matt serius dengan biru langitnya.

"Aku tahu. Makanya, suatu hari kalau kau sudah bertambah pintar aku akan mengajakmu. Kau akan jadi anak buahku," kata Mello melepaskan tangan Matt darinya.

"Apa itu artinya kita akan bertemu lagi?" tanya Matt.

"Tentu saja, _baka_! Kalau aku tidak bertemu denganmu bagaimana caranya aku merekrutmu? Otakmu ini benar-benar bekerja sangat lamban ya!" maki Mello. "Akh, sudahlah! Bantu aku memanjat gerbang!"

Matt mengangguk. Dalam hatinya ia senang bercampur sedih. Mungkin Mello akan pergi untuk jangka waktu yang lama, tapi, hei, bukankah tadi Mello bilang ia akan mengajak Matt menjadi anak buahnya? Itu artinya dia akan menemui Mello nanti. Dan dia juga sudah menyatakan cintanya sebanyak tiga kali, walau Mello tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkannya, tapi Matt merasa lega karena sudah menyampaikan perasaannya yang terpendam selama ini.

.

.

.

Mello menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Saat ini dia sedang duduk di bangku paling belakang bus yang ditumpanginya. Dia lelah karena ia sudah berjalan sejauh sepuluh kilometer. Salahkan Wammy House yang dibangun jauh dari jalan raya.

"_Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae, Mello."_

Mello memerasakan pipinya memanas mengingat perkataan Matt. Dia sebenarnya mengerti apa yang dikatakan Matt, karena dia menguasai dua belas bahasa asing. Hanya saja ia berpura-pura tidak tahu di depan Matt. Perlahan senyum tulus mengembang di wajahnya yang cantik itu.

"_Nado saranghae_, Matt."

_**The End. Owari. Kkeut. Fin. Tamat.**_

.

.

.

.

.

A/N :

Hiyyyah! Akhirnya aku bisa apdet fict! Banzai~~ XDD

Dan ini adalah fict khusus buat FID (Fujoshi Independence Day) yang sudah lewat berapa hari ya? –ngitung pake jari—ah, seminggu lebih! #dirajam

Oke, maaf karena saya baru bikin fict buat FID sekarang! Saya terkena WB akut! Untung saya sudah menjalani kemoterapi khusus WB (?) sehingga saya sudah merasa agak baikan.

Umm... untuk kelanjutan fict My Dear Brother dan 4 Life in 1 Life sedang saya usahakan. Saya sedang membuatnya, mohon dukungannya *membungkuk sampai kepala nyentuh tanah*

Saya lagi kerajingan _Screenplays_ makanya ada bahasa korea nyelip -,-

Oke, seperti biasa jika ada kesalahan dalam bentuk apapun silahkan review. Flame saya terima dengan lapang dada kali ini.

Makasih ya udah baca fict abal ini! XDD


End file.
